Out of Love
by LightTriumphsOverDarkness
Summary: Hermione loves Harry but he doesn't know this. She spent her life on trying to help Harry but she is not powerful enough to compete against the old manipulator-Dumbledore and the Dark Lord-Voldemort. She decides to do something about it after Sirius died and gives him a kiss before doing so but what would happen? Another Harry/Hermione Soul Bond Story. Dark H/Hr but Good.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and never will.  
><strong>

Chapter 1

Hermione has been training and studying the Dark Arts ever since the Firebolt incident in her third year happened. She knew that it will be useful in the future. She had been angry at Harry and Ron for their childish acts. She had forgiven Harry because she loved him since he saved her from the troll but not Ron because of what happened that time. She always had been harboring hatred to Ron and she doesn't know why Harry picked him as a friend.

On their fourth year, Harry has been entered in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron became jealous and left them. She had hoped that Harry will notice her but no, he leaned on Cho Chang who is boyfriend of Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion. She was able to master Occlumency and hide her thoughts which proved to be useful when Harry, who was almost burned by a dragon, welcomed Ron with open arms and forgave him for leaving them. Then at the third task Voldemort returned, Cedric was killed and they are forced to hide. Harry's name is disgraced on the Daily Prophet by the ministry. Being attacked by dementors the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's vigilante group against Voldemort's Death Eaters, were forced to put Harry into their headquarters. He shouted at Ron and Hermione for leaving him behind. Hermione decided to show that she was under orders from Dumbledore but inside she is angry at him for what he had done.

Now at their fifth year, Harry still leaned on Cho Chang and became his girlfriend. Can't he see that she will betray him to try to break him the first chance she got because of Cedric? That is what he got; she dumped him at Madam Puddifoot's and betrayed their club that defies Umbridge's regime at Hogwarts. Her friend Marietta Edgecombe was the one that betrayed them but she is in league with Chang when she betrayed the club. Hermione knew these thanks to a little bit of legilimency and compulsions. Dumbledore paid the price and their life in Hogwarts has got worse than the last time.

Hermione was not oblivious to Dumbledore's plans on controlling Harry. If sending your friend back to a place where you know he suffers is too obvious now. There are also blank spots in her mind when she practices occlumency. Then Sirius fell through the veil, Hermione saw a hidden giddiness in the headmaster's face. Hermione knew that he must be controlling Harry through charms and potions. He might have even been paying Ronald Weasley for spying on them. Even Remus must be doing the headmaster's bidding just because of his disease. He is following Harry and even Tonks is.

Now, Hermione is outside No. 12 Grimmauld Place, where Harry, who is still distraught of Sirius death and decided not to go back to the Dursleys, and where the order is located. She is wearing black robes and a cloak. She decided to end Harry's problems. She is not The house is occupying Harry, Ginny, Remus and Tonks.

Hermione sent her parents to Australia so that they wouldn't get in the way of the war and everything else that would happen on the magical world.

Raising her wand, which she was able to remove the trace, towards the door and said, "Bombarda".

The door exploded and Remus appeared through the hallway. Catching sight of an intruder, he fired stunners at Hermione which she batted away and retaliated with reducto, blasting and bombarda curses. Tonks and Ginny appeared to with their wands drawn and a bewildered Harry at the back.

Hermione suddenly fired a 'lumos' which temporarily blinded them and a bombarda at Remus which flung him across the hallway nearly crashing to Harry who ducked but stumbled. The audible sound of a crack pronounced that his spinal cord broke.

Tonks fired body bind curses while Ginny used bat bogey hexes. Hermione dodged the curses and hexes. She fired cutting curses which struck Ginny and a blasting curse caught Tonks and she was blasted away like what happened to Remus. Harry is the only one left standing.

He stood shaking, his wand on ready to fire a spell, said, "Who are you?"

"I expected that you from all people should recognize me, Harry." Hermione said standing on the doorway.

Harry's eyes widened in shock in recognition of the voice and looked to the ground while his hand dropped his wand and he fell on his knees. "But… but why?"

Hermione went to Harry and put her hand under his chin to force him to look at her.

"You wouldn't understand. With the charms and potions put unto you, you wouldn't listen. I cannot help you except one thing." She said and she stepped back.

Harry felt for his wand and raised it at Hermione which was quickly disarmed by her. He looked to the ground and awaited his death.

Hermione went to Harry, cupped his chins and leaned in to kiss him. It is a moment of bliss for both of them.

A golden mist surrounded removing the potions and charms placed upon them. A black mist rose up from Harry's scar screaming and he fainted.

As Hermione felt her consciousness slipping away from her, she smiled knowing that there is a chance for both her and Harry.

Before fainting she noticed a man, a teenager, wearing white robes standing on the doorway. Her mind is able to process it but she was unable to do anything as she fainted.

_-~Out of Love ~-_

**Author's notes: This came to my mind, another Harry and Hermione Soul Bond. I don't think I will be able to continue this but this is just an idea. Ω **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Also the POVs will be changing from time to time. Line breaks will determine it.**

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_-~Out of Love ~-_

**Chapter 2**

Hermione saw as Harry's life starting from his childhood days to what he is now flash across her eyes. She saw him being tortured, abused, and left alone when he was still a kid. She felt his happiness the first time he met Hagrid and when he went to Hogwarts. He was glad to find friends in his first year at Hogwarts. Hermione saw the confrontation of Quirell/Voldemort and Harry.

Hermione felt the sadness that he felt when he didn't receive any letters from his friends during the holidays after his first year only to see that a house elf is stealing them.

On his second year, Hermione felt his anger against the students of Hogwarts for being left alone and accused of being the heir of Slytherin. She saw a memory of him hugging her while crying inside the hospital wing after she was petrified by the basilisk only to be obliviated by the headmaster. She saw him fight the basilisk for her and his friends.

On his third year she saw a lot of memories that was erased from his mind. He and Hermione become boyfriend and girlfriend but was obliviated by Dumbledore and he decided to make Sirius send the Firebolt to Harry which Dumbledore knew would led to a fight because of Hermione's care for her friend and Harry's need for a broom in Quidditch.

On his fourth year, Hermione felt Harry's loneliness for being left out because of Ron's jealousy and some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are ignoring him because he was accused of cheating his way in the Triwizard Tournament. She and Harry also became closer because Ron is out of the way and became boyfriend and girlfriend again. Ron noticed and Dumbledore put a stop to it by obliviating them…again. He made Ron apologize after the first task and before the Yule Ball; Harry asked her to come with him for the Yule Ball after Professor McGonagall told them about it. Ron noticed and told Dumbledore and another obliviating session came under way resulting she came with Victor Krum and Harry with Parvati Patil. She saw his confrontation with Voldemort at the graveyard.

She felt his loneliness and frustration during the holidays before their fifth year, him being left out and shunned by the whole wizarding world.

She felt the pain and hardship Harry endures during their fifth year. The blood quill Umbridge made him use, the DA meetings that kept him pushing forward to defeat Voldemort, the battle between him and the Death Eaters during the fight at the Department of Mysteries. She felt his pain, anguish and anger when Sirius felt through the veil. She saw Harry cast a cruciatus at Bellatrix and fend of Voldemort's possession. She saw the prophecy made before he was born and Harry was able to figure out Dumbledore's master plan when Dumbledore obliviated him again.

And finally, she saw herself strike down Remus, Ginny and Tonks which hurt himself deeply and the dagger pushed deeply when he saw the one who killed them was no other than his best friend, Hermione. He felt betrayed and confused until she kissed him.

That's the time that Hermione woke up to see that she is lying on a four poster bed inside a room painted with dark red and black, with Harry sitting beside her, eyes asking for answers.

_-~Out of Love ~-_

Harry was shocked to see that Hermione killed Moony, Tonks and Ginny. He is so confused on what she said up to the time that she kissed him and they fainted.

He saw Hermione's life flash by him.

Starting from her childhood, he felt Hermione's loneliness until their first year in Hogwarts. There are times that she considered to withdraw from Hogwarts until the time that he saved her from the troll which resulted their friendship. He saw her fall in love with him and how worried she was the time he faced Quirrell.

He saw her trying to contact him during the second year and how worried she becomes during their second year.

On their third year he felt her annoyance towards him and anger towards Ron. He saw her studying the Dark Arts using the time turner and he felt the reason is for him. He felt her rejoice when he apologize for his mistakes. He felt her joy when they rode Buckbeak even if it is for a brief moment.

He felt her love for him and how worried she was for him during the Tri-Wizard tournament. He felt her heart broke when he told her about Cho Chang.

He felt her suspicions about Dumbledore in the vacation before fifth year. He saw a memory of her hearing a conversation between Molly and Dumbledore about giving love potions to him and Hermione and being obliviated when Dumbledore noticed.

He felt her need to study Occlumency and Legilimency and train to protect him from Dumbledore and Voldemort. Even that she is going to battle to powerful wizards she will defend him from both of them.

He felt her worry for him during their fifth year and finally, her motive on what she had recently done.

He woke up after that. He saw that he is lying on a four poster bed in a small room with dark red and black painted walls. He noticed that Hermione is lying beside him and is beginning to wake up. Sitting crossed legged, he fixed his face into a questioning one with all he could muster and waited for her to open her eyes.

_-~Out of Love ~-_

Hermione gulped, sat, looked down and sighed. Hermione felt Harry's hands on her shoulder.

"I understand Hermione, I understand." He said.

Looking up, Hermione said, "You do?"

"I saw everything," Harry confirmed, "starting from third year of course."

Hermione's eyes widened, "How? But I also know your whole life."

"Me too, Hermione, me too, I know of your life too." Harry said, hugging her slowly which Hermione returned.

"_I love you Harry."_ Hermione thought.

"I love you too, Hermione."Harry said.

"But I didn't say that aloud." Hermione said.

"But I heard it clear as day." Harry answered.

Hermione thought, _"Harry can you hear me?"_

"Of course I can," Harry said, "but how I didn't see your lips move."

"_Try thinking,"_ Hermione thought.

"_Hermione?"_Harry thought.

"_Yes, Harry?"_Hermione thought back.

"_This is amazing what happened anyway."_Harry asked.

"_We must be soul bonded. I have read the effects in a book somewhere."_Hermione thought.

Harry chuckled, _"When did you not read something anyway."_ Hermione blushed.

"_How did it happen?"_ Harry asked.

"_It must be because if the kiss I initiated."_ Hermione said.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"_Like this."_ Hermione said.

Hermione kissed Harry on the lips just like what happened the last time.

"Eh-hem." Someone coughed from the doorway which result them from separating and scramble for their wands which they weren't able to find.

"They are inside the drawer at the bedside table where a lamp is standing." A teenager with dark brown hair and blue eyes said. He is taller than Harry.

"Who are you and why are we here?" Hermione asked after retrieving her and Harry's wand.

"My name is Elias Peverell."

**Author's Notes: The same OC just like in my other stories. I decided to do this if I got time and if I wanted to. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_-~Out of Love ~-_

"_Who are you and why are we here?" Hermione asked after retrieving her and Harry's wand._

"_My name is Elias Peverell."_

**Chapter 2**

"As for why you are here, you could have been abducted by Dumbledore if I just let you two lying there." Elias said.

"Well thank you." Hermione said sarcastically. "What are you and where are we?

Elias blinked. "Are you sure about that question-What are you?"

"Of course what do you expect?" Hermione shouted.

"Fine, I am a human of course." Elias said. " But if you have to ask I am also Lord Peverell, a dimension traveler, time traveler, a warrior of Light, an Elemental Guardian, a Guardian of Magic, a dimension's main traveler, a soul binder, a…"

"Fine," Harry shouted, ignoring all what he said, "fine, will you now shut up we get it all right."

"I thought you want to know what I am and where are you?" Elias smirked.

"Remove the 'what I am' part, please." Hermione pleaded. "Wait a minute did you say soul binder?"

"Yes but I only finalizes it that makes the soul bond unable to be removed, which I rarely do but I done that with you two. On to your question, you are at Peverell Manor, located near Hogwarts connected by a road to the road that connects Hogwarts and Hogsmead."

"Then why did we not see it?" Harry asked.

"Easy. Fidelius charm, notice-me-not charms, muffliato charms and a lot of spells to conceal this place, removing the fact that shrubs are doing a good job in hiding the road. Besides this place was last used during the time I left Hogwarts, the time that Salazar also left school."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Pride, distrust, jealousy, hunger for power, I don't need to tell you what happened to get the picture."

"But what happened?" Harry demanded.

"I am one of the first who studied at Hogwarts. I helped them build the castle. I offered a place in my grounds that overlooks my manor that looks perfect for a school. Before Hogwarts was built it was a meadow filled with flowers and grass until a storm came. It flooded the whole area and washed them all away. It is just an empty piece of land until they came."

"You say that you are the first one that studied at Hogwarts but you also helped built it and offered a place for it, but how are you alive and shouldn't be that you are very old?"

"I am forever sixteen years old. Every person in the dimension I came from who are affiliated with any elemental core stays sixteen. We die of natural causes like diseases; run out of blood or… being attacked by another dimension. My story will have to wait since I only came to this dimension to rest. But I noticed you two while travelling to this place, on a broomstick. I noticed everything that had happened."

"Okay…" Harry said, "But what happened the time that Slytherin left school."

"Godric and Salazar were fighting on who between them is the most powerful while Rowena and Helga are holding them back. Too childish you know? But Godric said that a duel will determine who the best between them is, and a duel ensued. The students watched as they went to the grounds and started casting. They also said that who losses the duel will leave the grounds and never come back. Rowena and Helga shook their head and tried to persuade them to stop. But their arrogance and pride won. The duel started with Godric casting a blasting hex and Salazar threw up a shield. Their duel lasted for about an hour, no one surrendered and both of them are very weak. A snake happened to pass by and Salazar, using parseltongue, told the snake to strangle Godric which it did. Godric surrendered and both Rowena and Helga came to his aid. They persuaded Salazar to let him stay but Salazar grew angry. He left the school since he thought that Rowena and Helga are betraying him. His child stayed which anger him more. I noticing what happened said my goodbyes to the four of them. I went through a portal that will let me travel to another dimension and I nodded at the four of them and left."

"Then why are you here?" Hermione asked."

"To rest," Elias said, yawning. "I haven't rested for days and my core is nearing zero. After the dimensional war I am so weak and needed to rest. My core is helping me last but I needed to rest for a month to replenish it. You can stay here, train, read, destroy the world, I don't care also Harry, go to Gringotts and take up your mantle as Lord Potter and regain the money that he stole from you. Just don't go to the west wing that had blue colored door. You two are soul bonded, everything that Harry knows, Hermione will know it too and vice-versa. I removed the trace from your wand Harry. Goodnight, good luck and Aliud est enim Lumen."

Elias disappeared before Harry and Hermione could ask a question.

"But that means For the Light in English." Hermione exclaimed. "Hey, Elias, why did you say that anyway?" she shouted.

Harry looked at her like she is crazy.

"_Of course I know what you're thinking right now Potter."_Hermione thought that made Harry yelped suddenly.

"_Come on Hermione,"_ Harry thought, _"You know that he isn't around here so why are you shouting about it?"_

"_I thought that he would hear me."_

"_Hermione?"_

"_Yes, Harry?"_

"_What are we going to do now?"_

"_Train, against Voldemort and Dumbledore, against the whole world, Elias said that it wouldn't matter to him right?"_

"_Yes, but why the whole world?"_

Hermione kissed Harry before answering,_ "To remove every bias and have fairness and justice rule the land."_

_-~Out of Love ~-_

Dumbledore and his order are searching through the remains of Grimmauld Place.

"They're not here Albus." Moody said.

"They have to be here. All of my tracking charms in my office broke. I didn't expect the boy to be here either. He should have been with the Dursleys." Dumbledore ranted.

"Albus the bodies of Remus, Tonks and Ginny Weasley are found and removed. Potter and Granger could have not done this. Maybe they were able to escape but Remus, Tonks and Ginny stayed to protect them."

"Maybe Alastor, maybe, but if Voldemort stormed this area himself they must have been captured by him. They could have been tortured by Voldemort himself right now. Dispatch all of our members. They must be found at all costs." Dumbledore said while thinking,_ 'Where are you two. I need you Potter for my master plan but if Granger got you out of the way. I'll have to subdue you und make you under my will and kill Granger myself if I have to. You wouldn't able to hide for long. _

_-~Out of Love ~-_

**Author's Notes: This is all I can do for now. I hope you are satisfied.  
><strong>


End file.
